


【彬昇】被子外面很危險

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 201209--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 10





	【彬昇】被子外面很危險

**Author's Note:**

> 201209  
> \--

隔壁房不斷傳來令人害羞的聲音，姜昇植看著熟睡的鄭秀彬不知該如何是好，雖然是因為末班車都沒了才隨便進了一家旅館，但當他扶著不省人事的鄭秀彬進房，看見門口旁的投幣式道具箱就覺得來錯地方了。

今天是為了慶祝新社員入社才參加聚餐的，鄭秀彬一開始就已經清楚表示自己酒量不好不太能喝，但在上司的不斷調侃下還是硬著頭皮乾了幾杯，姜昇植則以酒精過敏為由，從開始到解散都只喝了柳橙汁。

兩人雖是同期的同事，但在某些方面還是年長的姜昇植更懂得如何迴避，對他來說鄭秀彬是個雖然精明卻有些笨拙的弟弟，常常都需要有人在身邊看著會更好。

眼下除了先睡覺也沒有別的選擇，反正對方都已經睡了，應該到隔天早上都不會醒來吧，姜昇植看著鄭秀彬點點頭，試圖去忽略左右兩間房傳來的喘息與類似於拍手的聲響，脫下衣物走進浴室，伸手去摸玻璃覺得有點害羞。

因為玻璃全是透明的，明明房裡也只有他和鄭秀彬兩個人，卻莫名有種會被偷窺的感覺。

不對啊，反正就算被鄭秀彬看到也不算什麼吧，只要想成這是公共澡堂就行了，嗯，安心沖澡吧。

鄭秀彬在意識矇矓之中艱難地睜開眼睛，視線有點模糊，往浴室的方向看只覺得好像看到了一坨皮膚色的東西一直在動，聽覺被放大，心臟跳得很快，根本沒辦法好好思考。

……我現在是進到什麼色情影片的世界裡面了嗎，頭好痛。

果然還是沒有爬起來的力氣，鄭秀彬掙扎著想脫掉自己的西裝外套，卻一直解不開扣子，惱怒地吶喊一聲，兩手向外一癱呈大字型睡姿，什麼都不想做，什麼都不想管了。

姜昇植被剛剛那一喊嚇得轉頭查看他的狀態，迅速洗好澡後穿上浴袍出來坐到對方身邊。

「秀彬啊，醒了？」

「……植哥……我外套……」

「嗯？外套怎麼了？」

「脫……不掉……」

聽完馬上理解了方才的狀況，幫鄭秀彬脫下西裝外套放到一旁的椅子上，這麼一看，椅子的造型也蠻奇特的，是故意做成這樣給人放東西用的嗎？

姜昇植解開鄭秀彬的皮帶放到櫃子上，接著把紮著的襯衫拉出來，幫鄭秀彬調整到能睡得最舒適的位置，自己也躺好就睡著了。

  
  


隔天鄭秀彬醒來時還是覺得有點暈，轉頭看到姜昇植睡到口水都流到枕頭上，呆呆地眨了眨眼，低下頭看看身上的衣物，再看看對方身上完好的浴袍，掃視整個房間確認自己被脫下來的皮帶和外套後，依他的推測，昨晚並沒有發生什麼酒後亂性之類的事情，鄭秀彬鬆了口氣，又看了看姜昇植的睡臉。

感覺身上還有點酒味，先去洗個澡吧。

姜昇植被浴室裡的水聲吵醒，一睜眼就看到拿著蓮蓬頭沖身體的鄭秀彬，原本側著身體的鄭秀彬注意到姜昇植起床後轉身朝他揮手，姜昇植的視線就這麼由上往下，把鄭秀彬的身體看光了。

這麼一想，雖然他們什麼都沒做，但卻也不會改變他們待在旅館睡了同一張床的事實，姜昇植突然莫名緊張了起來，吞了吞口水抱頭在心裡瘋狂告訴自己不要亂想，腦袋卻非常不聽話，鄭秀彬的重要部位不斷地在腦海中放大，姜昇植覺得自己快瘋了。

明明就什麼都沒做啊！真的只是純睡覺而已，有什麼好害羞的啊！

當鄭秀彬走出來的時候，姜昇植感覺他必須趕快離開這裏了。

一頭乖巧順毛的髮絲還在滴水，隨意繫上的浴袍沒能遮住平時藏好的腹肌線條，再加上感覺隨時都會竄出浴袍的已知尺寸之物，全都讓姜昇植感覺心臟要從身體裡蹦出來了。

要瘋了，兩個人都穿著浴袍的話不就感覺好像真的做過了嗎？

「秀、秀彬啊，呃……我只訂了一個晚上，等會就該離開了哦。」

「啊，這樣……那就不用穿浴袍了嘛。」

「對……哇！」

鄭秀彬脫下浴袍，姜昇植連忙遮住自己的眼睛不去看，等了一會，覺得好像異常安靜，完全沒聽到對方穿衣服的聲音，他緩緩移開自己的手，卻看見鄭秀彬的臉離自己很近，對方正笑著注視姜昇植，問為什麼臉這麼紅。

姜昇植愣住了，感覺自己說不出任何話，只是呆呆地凝視著對方，鄭秀彬看他傻住便疑惑地歪頭思考，視線逐漸往下伸手解開了姜昇植的浴袍帶子，從大腿內側開始往上撫摸，等姜昇植發出第一個音節，才用吻堵住他的嘴，緩緩地用舌頭引導對方和自己糾纏在一起，加深了吻的同時也用自己的硬物去摩擦姜昇植的。

姜昇植的身體被壓倒，浴袍敞開露出了所有肌膚，鄭秀彬舔上姜昇植胸前的粉色，聽姜昇植誠實發出的每一聲喘息，起身去拿房裡隨手可得的潤滑液沾到手上，緩緩朝對方的洞穴裡放入手指，輕輕伸入又拿出來，重複幾遍到姜昇植紅著臉催促他為止。

鄭秀彬不想戴保險套，所以在姜昇植耳邊輕咬，用氣音警告只能和他擁有性關係，說是為了彼此好。

姜昇植點點頭，環抱住鄭秀彬的脖子主動接受著對方的吻，溫柔的觸摸使他舒服得將慾望脫口而出，不小心就射到了對方的大腿上，但鄭秀彬只是輕輕摸了摸他的頭髮，告訴他不用害怕也不須緊張。

掰開姜昇植的腿，將自己的硬物抵在穴口處先用前端試探，輕輕戳了幾下後一口氣頂入，姜昇植露出的都是平常在公司見不到的表情，這讓鄭秀彬性慾高漲不下，還用手機將抽插的過程錄下來，故意說著姜昇植的模樣有多動人，是個男人都受不了。

看著姜昇植抬起手臂去遮自己的臉，鄭秀彬又笑得燦爛，抓著對方的腰加快抽插的力道，播放他剛才錄的一小段畫面將手機轉個方向給姜昇植看。

「哥看起來很喜歡哦。」

「啊……不、不要……給我……看……」

「那你說說看現在感覺怎麼樣呀？」

「嗯……很……舒服……」

鄭秀彬將唇湊到姜昇植耳邊說自己也是，並開始描述姜昇植的穴有多溫暖，插到裡面的感覺有多舒適，讓姜昇植伸手去捂住他的嘴後，伸出舌頭去舔姜昇植的掌心，害得他又羞又氣，卻又抵擋不住被鄭秀彬猛烈進出的快感。

鄭秀彬射在姜昇植的體內，拿出來讓姜昇植緩緩吞吐幾遍，再趁姜昇植轉身要拿手機看時間時又從後面一把撞進他的——

「昇植哥？」

「嗯？啊！」

鄭秀彬將手伸到姜昇植眼前揮了幾下，姜昇植這才回過神來，並意識到自己到剛剛為止都在腦海裡描繪了多麼羞恥的妄想，雙手遮住自己紅透的臉悶著聲音說自己沒事，手忙腳亂地下床一邊催促對方穿好，一邊匆忙穿回原本的衣服，直到離開這棟建築為止都不敢再和鄭秀彬對視，一起走到車站後就各自解散了。

  
  


姜昇植將自己包裹在棉被裡思考著，怎麼想都覺得太不應該了，明明鄭秀彬是那麼純真，是他一直以來只當作可愛弟弟來看待的同事，居然只因為睡了同一張床就擅自想像鄭秀彬對自己這樣那樣，而且想像中的自己還那麼享受，搞什麼啊。

暈呼呼的。

明明滴酒未沾，卻像是被傳染了宿醉。

手機畫面亮起了對方傳來的訊息，詢問昨晚是否做出了失態的行為，姜昇植笑著回覆沒有，並傳了一個柴犬笑臉貼圖。

回到家後就一直待在被子裡想昨晚的事，看看時間快到中午，也該去吃飯了。

姜昇植從被子裡出來換件衣服，稍微整理了頭髮，帶上錢包和鑰匙就出門了，邊走邊想要去哪裡吃飯，還是很難在速食和燒肉店之間選一個，紅燈亮起，姜昇植停在斑馬線前面，突然被人從後方搭了話。

「你好，請問有沒有興趣當模特兒呢？」

「我嗎？呃，我不是很……」

「他沒興趣。」

鄭秀彬把那隻遞名片給姜昇植的手推開，左手摟著姜昇植的肩膀等綠燈一到就拉著對方過馬路，轉頭用眼神給了剛才的陌生人一個警告後繼續拉著姜昇植走路。

姜昇植呆呆看著鄭秀彬的背影，輕聲問他是不是在生氣。

「沒有啊，只是怕昇植哥被奇怪的人纏上才裝兇的。」

鄭秀彬轉身對姜昇植笑，樣子和平常一樣乖巧，看著就很療癒，姜昇植被感染了笑容，嘴角上揚問鄭秀彬怎麼剛好在那裡，不會是特意蹲點埋伏吧。

只是隨口一問，對方卻僵直身體停下了腳步。

……咦。

不是吧？

  
  


面對面坐在速食店裡，鄭秀彬吸著可樂，眼睛盯著姜昇植放在桌上的手不知道該說什麼，而姜昇植正盯著他的臉，一句話也不說。

事實上，鄭秀彬已經偷偷記下了姜昇植的生活步調，幾乎每個假日中午都會在同一個紅綠燈附近埋伏，然後想辦法自然而然地「巧遇」。

只不過並沒有每次都成功，常常只顧著欣賞著對方的穿搭裝扮，看得過於入神而沒發現綠燈快亮了，想追上他得用跑的，但那樣就不自然了，只好乖乖放棄，改天再戰。

姜昇植現在在想什麼呢？

鄭秀彬伸手拿起一個雞塊，小心地沾上糖醋醬後一手恭敬地捧在雞塊下方遞往姜昇植嘴邊。

「請、請享用。」

「……」

姜昇植仍然只盯著鄭秀彬的臉看，一邊緩緩張嘴去接受對方的餵食，鄭秀彬被他看得直冒冷汗，煩惱著是要乾脆告白還是先道歉，但是告白的話在這裡好像很沒誠意，道歉的話感覺光是請吃速食是不夠的。

鄭秀彬從口袋裡掏出手機查看帳戶餘額，思考如果要在高級餐廳享用兩人份高級餐點的話大概要多少錢才夠。

「你在幹嘛？」

姜昇植看對方突然拿手機出來，然後又是睜大眼睛又是低頭嘆氣，總算忍不住開口詢問。

「好想變有錢……」

「嗯？」

「對不起，我會負起責任的。」

「啊？什麼責任？」

鄭秀彬將桌上沒吃完的餐點裝回紙袋，放進隨身背包裡，起身拉著姜昇植的手離開，而姜昇植覺得鄭秀彬前往的路徑好像有點熟悉，就好像是要去那間他誤闖的愛情旅館。

還真的是。

他都還沒想好要怎麼開口問鄭秀彬為什麼要蹲點等他，怕其實人家只是路過，因為不擅長對應這種玩笑才變得緊張而已。

但為什麼，對方把自己帶回了這裡，這個和他蓋棉被純睡睡的地方。

這個害他亂想一通的地方。

姜昇植看見鄭秀彬掏出幾枚硬幣就要往道具箱投，連忙伸手去擋住投幣口，問他到底想做什麼。

「本來是想帶你去高級餐廳的，但我發現自己太窮，就想不如用身體來……」

「等、等一下，為什麼想帶我去高級餐廳？」

「……我……是因為喜歡昇植哥才開始埋伏的……雖然知道哥肯定不喜歡這種行為還是做了，所以我在想，如果要賠罪的話感覺應該要做到這種程度……」

這思考迴路到底出了什麼BUG？

姜昇植不是很能理解，照理說想帶他去哪應該先問本人的意願再決定……不過他剛剛是說了喜歡嗎？

姜昇植拉起鄭秀彬讓他先坐著冷靜一下，讓對方先喝點水，從鄭秀彬的背包裡拿出剛剛沒吃完的食物擺在桌上。

「總之我們都先吃飽再說吧。」

吃飽後姜昇植起身，告訴對方東西拿好就去退房吧，鄭秀彬以為他是不想再和自己待在同一個空間，心裡開始焦慮，右手大拇指摳著左手食指指甲，小聲地問一定要退嗎，視線定在自己的手，沒注意到姜昇植雙頰泛紅正偷偷往自己臉上搧風。

鄭秀彬在跨出旅館第一步後還是拉住了姜昇植的手臂。

「哥是不是討厭我了？」

「不是……」

姜昇植把手覆上鄭秀彬的頭，說沒有因為這樣就討厭他，要對方別想太多，然後，明天見。

  
  


鄭秀彬一到公司就一副死氣沉沉的樣子，做什麼都心不在焉，蹲下去撿不小心弄掉的文件，動作十分緩慢，有同事看不下去隨口問了句難道是失戀了，被鄭秀彬狠瞪了一眼。

「我才沒有被甩！」

「哦、哦……抱歉。」

同事被嚇得快步離開了辦公室，鄭秀彬放好文件後抬頭看著天花板發呆，姜昇植轉頭看著這樣的他，咬咬唇想著還得找他好好再談一次，而不是又找理由避開獨處的環境，否則他們之間只會產生更多心結而已。

「昇植啊，你今天很常分心呢，是心情不好嗎？」

「啊，是有點……」

「有什麼煩惱都可以找我商量啊，別自己憋著。」

「謝啦。」

鄭秀彬看向正和其他同事聊得開心的姜昇植，他並不討厭姜昇植和其他人說話，因為姜昇植說起話來的表情很好看，但如果有了肢體接觸，情況就不一樣了。

眼神在看見某個同事搭在姜昇植肩上的手後瞬間冷漠下來，鄭秀彬大步走到姜昇植身邊，握住姜昇植的手把他拉到咖啡機前，說這麼冷的天就該喝杯咖啡暖暖身子，讓姜昇植愣了一秒後笑了出來。

該暖身子的明明是你。

姜昇植反過來將雙手手心覆上鄭秀彬的手背，從早開始在心裡積成的那種煩悶，像是被人搶走披薩後接著撞傷腳趾的那種感覺，彷彿正在慢慢消散。

鄭秀彬的手很冰，他自己不會不知道的吧。

鄭秀彬看著自己的手被姜昇植包覆住，一瞬間想到這雙手應該很適合去揉麵團，做出來的麵包肯定超級好吃。

眨眨眼小幅度搖頭讓自己專注在這美好的一刻，姜昇植似乎要等到對方的手變暖為止才會放開，開始輕輕搓著鄭秀彬的手背，鄭秀彬忍不住露出了開心的表情，在心裡撒著花瓣跳來跳去。

看吧，就說沒有被甩了。

  
  


下班後並肩走出公司，沒有說好卻都走得很慢，兩個人都緊張著，猶豫該不該先開口說話。

一個人好不容易開口問要不要談談，才說到第一個談字另一個人就大聲說好，在快步走著的人流之間偶爾傳來帶著疑惑的目光，但兩人都沒有心力去在意那些。

靠著猜拳決定要去姜昇植家，一進玄關鄭秀彬就合掌做出祈禱姿勢，被姜昇植拍背吐槽他家又不是寺廟或神社。

「要喝什麼？」

「都可以。」

從冰箱裡拿出碳酸飲料倒進小狗手掌花紋的杯子裡，粉紅色的液體冒著氣泡，水蜜桃的味道灌進口腔通過咽喉，因為喝得太快而稍微嗆到了，姜昇植在鄭秀彬身邊輕撫著對方的背部，像在教訓孩子般小聲責備，反而使對方臉上的笑意更加明顯。

鄭秀彬轉頭看了姜昇植一會，抓起他的手在手心上寫下三個字的告白，視線相對這一刻，似乎連空氣都變得滾燙。

近得能聞到汽水的味道，心跳和呼吸的頻率都不受控制，姜昇植在快要承受不住之前跳上自己的床，用棉被將自己牢牢包緊，不去看因為沒來得及親上而捶著自己大腿的鄭秀彬。

他拒絕從被窩裡出來，鄭秀彬伸手敲敲大約可能是腰部的位置。

「所以昇植哥的答覆呢？」

「……」

在手機備忘錄上打個O遞出棉被，鄭秀彬看著那隻手顫抖的模樣覺得有點好笑，邊憋笑邊問為什麼要躲在被子裡，這樣不就不能好好跟男朋友度過甜蜜時光了嗎？

雖然才剛交往10秒而已。

等了一會，收回手機的手再次伸到了棉被之外，只寫了一句感覺會出現在歌詞裡的內容。

**_被子外面很危險。_ **

鄭秀彬看完後搔搔頭，不太懂是什麼意思。

但姜昇植並不是在提防鄭秀彬，而是在提防有可能讓那樣的妄想變成現實的自己。

「難道是……」

姜昇植希望鄭秀彬就算知道了也不要說出口，因為這樣他就更不想從被子裡出來了，緊張到快暈過去，稍微鬆懈就被迫回到燈光下。

鄭秀彬的額頭抵住姜昇植的眉間，伸手解開自己和對方的外套鈕扣。

「這次我來幫哥暖身子吧。」

「什……啥！」

  
  
  
  


於是，他得到了一個人體暖爐，鄭秀彬是真的幫他暖了身子，用衣服穿好抱著睡覺的方式。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


姜昇植努力告訴自己並沒有感到一絲絲羞愧和失望。

對於鄭秀彬的腦袋過於普遍級，而自己卻動不動往限制級跑這件事。


End file.
